Army of Metal Event
|phase_2_ends_in = |eventdescription = This event is a Multi Phase Event. See the help page for how Multi Phase Events function.Category:EventCategory:Multi_Phase_Event}}Wangzhou is a Metal Control monster, which applies extreme pressure over the opponent's stamina. Do you want him? Then keep reading! Participate now in the breeding event to get this exclusive monster and a precious Path Key. This Path Key opens the Wangzhou Path. There you'll be able to get Wangzhou Cells to rank him up! If you're not lucky with your breeding, you can still get the key to access the Wangzhou Path by getting the Path Key from a special chest at the Chest Shop. Breed Players are also rewarded with for every successful breeding using a joker. Wangzhou Path right|300pxOnce a player has successfully bred the monster above, they will receive a special token that unlocks the maze path. In order to receive the token (and any bonus cells), the monster must be in the hatchery before the breeding event expires. Coins collected in this path will not carry over to other events. Maze Path |cost2 = 25|prize2 = Total: 3|cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 30|prize4 = Total: 6|cost5 = 30|prize5 = |cost6 = 35|prize6 = Total: 11|cost7 = 35|prize7 = |cost8 = 40|prize8 = |cost9 = 45|prize9 = Total: 16|cost10 = 50|prize10 = |cost11 = 55|prize11 = |cost12 = 60|prize12 = Total: 23|cost13 = 65|prize13 = |cost14 = 70|prize14 = Total: 30|cost15 = 75|prize15 = |cost16 = 80|prize16 = Total: 38|cost17 = 90|prize17 = |cost18 = 100|prize18 = |cost19 = 105|prize19 = Total: 48|cost20 = 115|prize20 = |cost21 = 130|prize21 = |cost22 = 140|prize22 = |cost23 = 155|prize23 = |cost24 = 165|prize24 = |cost25 = 185|prize25 = |cost26 = 200|prize26 = |cost27 = 220|prize27 = Total: 58|cost28 = 240|prize28 = |number of rows = 28}} - Extra Cells= Total: 68|cost2 = 120|prize2 = Total: 78|cost3 = 130|prize3 = |cost4 = 140|prize4 = Total: 89|cost5 = 150|prize5 = Total: 101|cost6 = 165|prize6 = |cost7 = 175|prize7 = Total: 114|cost8 = 190|prize8 = Total: 128|cost9 = 210|prize9 = |cost10 = 225|prize10 = Total: 148|cost11 = 150|prize11 = Total: 163|cost12 = 160|prize12 = Total: 178|cost13 = 170|prize13 = |cost14 = 180|prize14 = Total: 194|cost15 = 195|prize15 = Total: 211|cost16 = 205|prize16 = |cost17 = 220|prize17 = Total: 228|cost18 = 230|prize18 = Total: 246|cost19 = 245|prize19 = |cost20 = 265|prize20 = Total: 268|cost21 = 245|prize21 = Total: 293|cost22 = 255|prize22 = Total: 319|cost23 = 270|prize23 = Total: 347|cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 300|prize25 = Total: 376|cost26 = 315|prize26 = Total: 407|cost27 = 330|prize27 = Total: 440|cost28 = 345|prize28 = |cost29 = 360|prize29 = Total: 475|cost30 = 380|prize30 = Total: 513|cost31 = 400|prize31 = |cost32 = 420|prize32 = Total: 558|cost33 = 325|prize33 = Total: 588|cost34 = 335|prize34 = Total: 619|cost35 = 345|prize35 = Total: 651|cost36 = 350|prize36 = |cost37 = 360|prize37 = Total: 685|cost38 = 370|prize38 = Total: 720|cost39 = 380|prize39 = Total: 757|cost40 = 390|prize40 = |cost41 = 400|prize41 = Total: 796|cost42 = 415|prize42 = Total: 836|cost43 = 425|prize43 = Total: 878|cost44 = 435|prize44 = |cost45 = 445|prize45 = Total: 928|cost46 = 410|prize46 = Total: 978|cost47 = 430|prize47 = Total: 1,029|cost48 = 455|prize48 = |cost49 = 480|prize49 = Total: 1,082|cost50 = 505|prize50 = Total: 1,136|cost51 = 530|prize51 = Total: 1,192|cost52 = 560|prize52 = |cost53 = 590|prize53 = Total: 1,249|cost54 = 620|prize54 = Total: 1,308|cost55 = 655|prize55 = Total: 1,369|cost56 = 690|prize56 = |cost57 = 725|prize57 = Total: 1,432|cost58 = 765|prize58 = Total: 1,497|cost59 = 805|prize59 = |cost60 = 850|prize60 = Total: 1,568|cost61 = 895|prize61 = }} }} Gallery Gr-news-wangzhou-breeding-august-19_v1.png